


Sunny

by MistressofMimics



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, Book & Movie Combined, Canon Het Relationship, Complete, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humans, Jungles, Kong: Skull Island (2017) - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Okami (2005), Pre-Het, Psychic Bond, Tigers, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: The sun seemed to brighten as the strange wolf appeared.
Relationships: Mason Weaver & Okami Amaterasu, Mason Weaver/James Conrad
Kudos: 2





	Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> The albino tiger is inspired by the one in the Kong: Skull Island art book.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Mason had thought she'd gotten used to heat back in Vietnam, the Island was proving her wrong. She stopped and sipped at her canteen; the water was luke-warm but it was something. Mosquitoes buzzed in her ears, she was about to shew them away when Conrad stopped and lifted his fist. Immediately, she lifted her camera, started looking around for whatever had caught his attention.

Brooks whispered, "What is it?"

Succinct as always Conrad said, "Male tiger, big."

A few feet beside her something big whuffed. She frowned as a pair of twigs seemed to move toward her from within the gloomy foilage. A gasp left her lips when they resolved into a giant albino tiger with thin twig-like horns. Trying to calm her suddenly racing heart, she breathed, "Conrad!" 

The tiger whuffed again, its golden eyes suddenly slid away from their little group. Instinctively, she snapped a picture of it. The sun seemed to shine brighter for a moment before an equally large snow white wolf leapt between them. She frowned, squinting closer, sure she was imagining things. No, those were tiny wings on its legs, strange red markings on its fur...and a floating flame-wreathed mirror? She must've been getting dehydrated or coming down with jungle fever. Those were the only logical explanations.  
The wolf threw back its head and howled, the tiger turned and fled. Slowly, the wolf turned to look at her with its warm gold eyes then sat down and whined. Warmth filled her, impulsively, she took a step forward.

A flash of worry that wasn't her own filled her before Conrad hissed, "Weaver, don't."

Still the warmth persisted, she took another step forward. Distantly, she noted that the wolf's tail had a curlicue-like black tip as it wagged gently. The wolf's fur was so soft, so warm under her hands, like sunlight made physical, that for a second her fear, her stress, everything completely disappeared.

"What's happening?" That was Brooks he sounded as dumbfounded as she'd felt a few seconds ago.

Strong yet gentle hands tugged her away from the wolf. Icy blue eyes peered down at her, Conrad frowned. "Weaver?! Weaver, are you all right? You looked like you were sleepwalking."

"I'm fine, Conrad." Part of her wanted to stay in the circle of Conrad's arms forever, he made her feel safe. Made her feel like she'd get off this place alive, no matter what it took.

Another whine from the strange wolf. Conrad stepped away from her. "Thank you."

"We're thanking weird wolves now? Alrighty, then. Can we, uh, can we get out of here before anything else comes at us? We still need to find Randa and everyone else."

After a moment, she bid the strange wolf goodbye then they continued on their way. That night in the safety of Marlowe's ship, she dreamed of running through a sunny meadow filled with giant flowers, the snowy wolf at her side. It was a more peaceful dream than many she would have after leaving the Island.

Although at least she had Conrad to comfort her, then. 


End file.
